A Volatile Invitation
by LilMissLillith
Summary: The war is over. The soon to be married couple Byleth and Sylvain are having a wonderful time. But Byleth wants to spice things up in the bedroom a bit. Sylvain has an idea. Lemons! This is my first fic ever so reviews would really be appreciated.


"Are you sure that's what you want?" Sylvain asked tentatively, leaning back against the pillows.

"She nodded with a mischievous grin on her face. But as she thought a moment more her face fell. "I don't know who would want to though." She plopped down beside him with a frustrated sigh and started fiddling with her ring. Ever since he had given her the ring, he noticed she would fidget with it when she was thinking hard.

"Sylvain thought quietly to himself and absentmindedly stroked Byleth's hair as she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his bare chest.

"I might know someone…" He said softly. Byleth looked up at him and saw that his eyes were distant, as if playing through a memory. "But it's been a long time."

* * *

Byleth was making things difficult as Sylvain tied her wrists. She sat on the edge of the huge bed, arms outstretched towards him. She always tried to distract him. She had many little tricks. Today she was trying to get closer and closer to him, leaning forward to whisper something in his ear or brush her lips along his neck and shoulder. Her constant movement was making it difficult to wrap her wrists properly and secure the tie correctly. He was always very diligent and careful with his rope work. But his hands were already shaky with the thought of what might transpire tonight; and she was making it that much harder. After the intricate loops around her wrists went slack for the third time thanks to her wiggling, Sylvain let out an exasperated grumble, dropped the rope entirely, grabbed Byleth by the back of the knees and flipped her onto her back. She let out a startled squeal as her back thumped hard against the bed and Sylvain climbed on top of her, pinning her hips down with his own. He roughly grabbed her arms again and started binding her wrists.

"Well someone's in a serious mood tonight." Byleth said with a giggle. Sylvain paused for a moment and met her eyes.

"I'm nervous." He said matter-of-factly, and resumed his tying. Nervous. Byleth had never known Sylvain to be nervous about sex. She held still for him while she racked her brain on who he could invite that would make him nervous. He finished the knot quickly and threw the remaining 6 feet or so of rope up over the cross beam supports for the canopy bed. He pushed himself off her and back to his feet at the foot of the bed. He noticed Byleth staring at him intently.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Nervous?" She asked gently. "Why are you nervous?" Sylvain let out a deep sigh as he pulled the rope and hauled her back up to a sitting position with her arms stretched above her. He secured the end of the rope to a hook on one of the banisters. He turned back to her and brushed a piece of hair off her shoulder.

"I just want this to go well" He said with a gentle smile. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Now close your eyes and open your mouth." Byleth happily, hungrily obeyed. Sylvain pulled a long piece of red cloth from his back pocket and unceremoniously shoved it in her mouth and hastily tied it behind her head. Byleth's eyes snapped open and she attempted to shout "what the hell?!" through the cloth but it came out all muffled and barely understandable. Sylvain chuckled and started walking to the desk across the room.

"I need to make a call and you need to be quiet and behave." He turned his back to her and closed the distance to the desk.

"I can behave!" She tried to say through the gag with the tone of a pouting child. He laughed and replied "We both know that's not true". She rolled her eyes at him and slumped back, allowing the tension in the ropes to do the work of keeping her upright.

Sylvain hit one of the buttons on the base of the speaker that sat on the desk. He still marveled at this concoction of technology and magic that Lindhart and Lysythia brewed up. Even thought they tried to explain it to him several times it still boggled his mind. But it was a sure sight better than sending an errand boy to run a message. This was much faster… and more private. A grumpy voice came through the speaker,

"Do you know what time it is? What the hell do you want?" Byleth recognized that voice, and if her mouth had not already been forced open by the gag, her jaw would have dropped. That was the last person she expected Sylvain to invite to their little dalliance. Even if she could talk, she wouldn't know what to say.

"Only old ninnies go to bed this early. Come up to my rooms." Sylvain said back to the speaker, trying to keep his tone lighthearted. Byleth could hear the tension behind it though.

"Can't this wait till morning?" they said with exasperation heavy in their tone. "It really can't." Sylvain said more seriously this time. There was a long pause.

"Fucking hell." they muttered. Byleth and Sylvain listened to the banging of drawers and wardrobe doors before the speaker disconnected and went silent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sylvain turned back to Byleth and saw her brow furrowed, her breath quick, and fear in her eyes. She wasn't even trying to hide it. He walked over to her, crouched down to be eye level with her and gently cupped her head with his hand.

"I will be ok." He said gently. "If all the other terrible shit I've done hasn't ruined our friendship so far, this certainly won't do it." But she could see he was worried too. Sylvain walked over to the wardrobe next to the desk, pulled a robe off the hook, and put it on loosely tied. Then her current state of undress came quickly to Byleth's attention. A strapless, lacey bra and tiny panties. She squirmed uncomfortably, wishing she had a robe. No way to manage that being tied up however. For the next few minutes Sylvain paced the room slowly, stopping more than necessary to stoke the fire that was crackling away in the large hearth. Byleth watched him in silence. This went from being a fun and exciting adventure to a bottomless pit of unknowns. How would they react…

A quick rap on the door signaled their guest's arrival. Byleth's eyes snapped to Sylvain again. He closed the short distance between them, kissed her forehead and assured her everything was going to be ok. Sylvain walked to the door and paused for the slightest second before turning the knob.

* * *

"This better be important Sylvain. I was nearly asleep. Do you know how sore I'm going to be tomorrow if I don't get some rest?" Felix stepped quickly into the room and swung the door shut behind him. "Of course you don't. You skipped training today." He crossed his arms, sat on a hip, and asked, "So what do you need?". His back was to the bed and to Byleth. He hadn't glanced to the left when he entered and so hadn't noticed her. And she wasn't about to bring attention to herself. She was quiet as a mouse.

"Sylvain put on an easy smile and said, "The war is over Felix. We don't need to train every day. You didn't need to get fully dressed either. Jeez did you think we were going to fight?" He pointed to the dagger on Felix's hip and flicked the collar of his cloak.

"And all you are wearing is a robe." Felix sneered, gesturing in that condescending way only he was capable of.

"I'm wearing pants!" Sylvain said, nearly shouting. "It's called relaxing, you should try it sometime." Felix rolled his eyes and re-crossed his arms and said, "Anyway, what do you want? Why did you call me up here?"

Sylvain shifted his weight between his feet for a moment and then reached out and adjusted Felix's collar that he had messed up previously. "Do you remember when I came and stayed at your father's estate; the year before we went to Garreg Mach? And we stole a bottle of your father's best brandy?..."

"Yes…" Felix said tentatively, narrowing his eyes at Sylvain. He looked down at Sylvain's hand still resting on his chest and contemplated batting it away, but something stopped him. His heart started beating faster but he did everything he could to ignore it. Maybe this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Asked Sylvain. He'd had his eyes firmly focused on his own hand, but he now lifted his eyes to meet Felix's. Felix shrugged Sylvain's hand away.

"Yes." Felix responded firmly. "Somehow, through the haze of all that brandy, I remember the dumb shit two booze-soaked boys fantasized about. We were young and stupid. Why are you bringing this up now?" He asked with a dark and suspicious tone. But Byleth could hear the subtle shakiness in his voice. Sylvain nodded at Byleth over Felix's shoulder. Felix turned his head to see what Sylvain was looking at.

When Felix saw the professor there, bound, gagged, and nearly naked, he snapped back around put his head in both his hands, gripping his own hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the fuck!" He whipped around so he wasn't facing Sylvain either and locked his eyes firmly on the ground. "What the actual fuck Sylvain? What did you do?"

"What did I do? I didn't DO anything. She's not here against her will." Sylvain grabbed one of Felix's arms and turned Felix roughly to face him. "Byleth wanted this and I picked you to share the time with." He let go of Felix's arm and held his hands up in a placating gesture. "If you want to." Sylvain finished gently.

Felix's shoulders fell and Byleth could see a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Sylvain took a step closer so they were less than a foot apart now. It was everything Sylvain could do to keep his breathing under control. "I know it's been a long time," Sylvain said, reaching out to cup Felix's face in his hand, "But not so long that you don't remember how this feels." He leaned in and kissed Felix. A sweet, gentle kiss. Felix raised a hand and rested it on Sylvain's bare chest. Sylvain's breath caught for a moment at the unexpected touch but then leaned into it to deepen the kiss. Felix followed suit. Byleth watched as the kiss continued slowly and cautiously. As she watched their hands resting comfortably on each other she came to the conclusion that this was not their first kiss. Not by a long shot. They knew each other WELL. She stirred at the idea of them together and marveled at how beautiful they were. The sound of her moving on the bed snapped Felix out of the kiss and he pushed Sylvain away. He quickly stole a glance at Byleth and then looked back at the ground and shook his head.

"No. No, I can't do this." He pushed past Sylvain and made for the door. Byleth saw the sadness on Sylvain's face as Felix stormed towards the door and reached for the knob. Just as his hand touched the cool brass knob, he hears Sylvain say in a pained but honest voice,

"I understand. Thank you for one last kiss." That stopped Felix cold in his reach for the door. Their last kiss. Would that really be their last one, he wondered? He could still feel Sylvain's strong hand in his hair, and his lips soft against his own.

Felix let out a heavy sigh and his hand dropped away from the door knob.


End file.
